My little Assignment
by hotangel1516
Summary: Inuyasha is an all around bad boy kagome is popular they get an assignment together they have to be 'married' and now they are husband and wife. kagome has to work with him or repeat the 12th grade! what will she do? INU/Kag Lemons


My little assignment 

**Summary** : Inuyasha is an all around bad boy kagome is popular they get an assignment together they have to be 'married' and now they are husband and wife. kagome has to work with him or repeat the 12th grade! what will she do? INU/Kag Lemons

**Chapter 1: The project**

I'm laying wide awake in my large king sized bed in my large bedroom, its school today but I don't give a damn. My mom and brother Sota, are visiting my sick grandpa in a different country, I think you pronounce it America. I'm alone. I could get away with anything and my mom wont know because of the long distance from Kyoto, Japan and Miami, Florida. All of a sudden I hear…

**'**_**BEEP BEEP BEEP'** _my god damn alarm clock

I run out of my bed realizing I only have 30 minutes to get ready!

"Damn It!" I yell at myself

I quickly take off my PJ's and ran in the Shower

* * *

**5 Minutes Later**

I grabbed a towel from the rake and pick out some clothes. A black mini skirt and a dark green shirt that says 'Popular' in bright neon green letters and black boots.

I run in the kitchen and grab a mocha chocolate flavored breakfast bar.

'I have 20 minutes left and I have nothing to do'

My cell-phone starts ringing to 'Touch my Body' from 'Mariah Carey' and it reads Sango on the front

'Speak of the Devil' I thought

"Moshi Moshi" I cheerfully cheep

"Hey Kagome I'm heading over there to pick you up with Rin, ok" Sango driving in her new silver Mercedes Benz**. (Rin is seventeen in this story, if you don't like it then deal with it)**

"Sure, hurry up I'm bored as hell" I complained

"Yeah Yeah whatever"

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

_**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING….**_

I ran to open my door

"Damn it stop ringing my door bell I'm right here!" I yelled at Sango and Rin's blushing faces

Sango wore a hot pink shirt and black Capri's that stopped at her knees and black ankle boots. Rin wore a black shirt the said 'Innocent' in white rhinestones and a red and black plaid skirt with black flats

"Sorry Kagome…" Rin blushed and looked down

"Don't be sorry Rin your one of the popular or In-Crowd now, start acting like it" Sango said

"Sango cool it, is it your time of the month or something?!" Kagome yelled

"Sorry I'm just mad cause I want Miroku to like me and he just goes off flirting with other girls in front of me!" Sango said

"Oh sweetie Its ok he just needs to know what he's missing" Rin said patting sango on the back

"Yeah your right, oh crap lets get in the car or we're gonna be late" Sango said and dragged me and Rin

* * *

**Later at school**

"Hey look there's a parking space hurry up, Sango" Rin squealed

"Ok" Sango was so close but Kikyo and her friends Akako and Fuyuki got there first

"Ha you losers are so fucking slow" Fuyuki yelled getting up from the passenger seat

"Yeah I think a snail passed you guys" Akako snickered

"Losers" All three sluts said

"At least I don't fuck around with everyone you whores!" Rin yelled furiously

"Go suck a dick or better yet your mom's" Sango yelled

Akako, Kikyo, and Fuyuki glared and just walked away from with there heads up high and there skirts even higher.

"look there's one under a tree over there" I yelled

"Kay"

I walked out with Rin and Sango at my sides

"Hey Kagome wait a sec I have some unfinished business" Rin said

"Sure what are you going to do?" I asked

"Oh…nothing, Sango give me your pink lipstick please" she asked

"O but I don't think that this is your shade" Sango said

"Im not gonna wear it oh and Kagome I need your permanent marker too" She said

"Ok" I was amused what was she up too

Rin grabbed the lipstick and the marker and ran up to Kikyo's car and started scribbling some words with marker and lipstick

Kinky-hoe, Whore, slut, prostitute, bitch, ugly, Mother-fucker, etc…

The girls giggled and laughed there asses off all the way to first period which happens to be Life Science their elective.

"Welcome To Life Science class My name is Ms. Tendou!" She said She had long purple hair fair skin, bluish grey eyes, a long white professor coat and a short skirt and white flats, she wrote down her name on the board in giant purple dry-erase marker

Sango, Rin and I toke separate seats for no reason.

"Ok Role ca…"

Four boys entered the room. Everyone was silent and stared as Koga, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and their leader Inuyasha toke their seats next to a girl. Koga sat next to Ayame, Sesshomaru sat next to rin, Miroku sat next to sango, and Inuyasha sat next to me instead of Kikyo.

"Ok then, Role call" Ms. Tendou said cheerfully

"Ayame"

"Here"

"Rin"

"Here"

"Kinky-hoe"

"ITS PRONOUNCED KIKYO!!"

"Sorry, but your still present"

"Kagome"

"Here"

"Koga"

"Here"

"Sesshomaru"

"Here"

"Miroku"

"Here"

"Fuyuki"

"Here"

"Sango"

"Here"

"And Last but not least, Inuyasha"

"…"

"Inuyasha, I can see you now say here please"

"If you can see me you don't need me to say I'm present" Inuyasha said with a large smirk on his face and his arms crossed against his chest.

"Close enough" Ms. Tendou said mutually

"Look at the person next to you" Ms. Tendou said while a smirk of her own

Inuyasha turned to me with those gorgeous amber eyes of his. He is so cute with his cute doggy ears on his head, but tough on the outside with his black muscle shirt and black baggy jeans. His long silver hair, his muscular arms…But I cant be with him he isn't in the In-Group. But if even if he wasn't I might do him…

"And boys Take the girls hands and say exactly…" Inuyasha toke my hands and smirked as he saw me get nervous as he started getting closer

"And say I love you please marry me" Ms Tendou said giggled

All the other boys just yelled "WHAT!!" but Inuyasha did the complete opposite

"Kagome, I love you will you will you marry me?" Inuyasha said as he kissed me in front of everyone!

"Awe" Ms. Tendou and all the other girls as the guys hollered like 'go Inuyasha' 'You rule' and etc…

But Kikyo and Fuyuki just gagged and looked at each other with disgust

"Everyone The person next to you is your husband and or wife" Ms. Tendou said referring to Kikyo and Fuyuki

"Fuyuki you and Kikyo are going to be fuck buddies" Everyone laughed except Me and Inuyasha, he was trying to kiss me or my ears or cheek or trying to suck on my neck but I kept pushing him off.

"We are having a year long project you and your partner are now _'married' _for this project all you need to do is get to know each other and at the end I will ask you some questions about your spouse and you must tell a story about your lives together 'did you have kids' 'what is your type of car' 'did you have countless sex'."

"Now nothing in the handbook says I cant say this so here it goes…if you guys and girls have sex and use a condom then you guys can go crazy, besides most of you are already 18 and other are turning 18 next year or this year so what's the difference " Ms. Tendou happily said The guys yelled and hollered

"As Japanese marriages dictates the woman will stay with the guy, so girls pack your bags and you guys go with them, I'm excusing you from school today, now go be free and Move in with your husbands"

As soon as the first kid was about to leave she stopped them and said very dramatically

"But if you fail to cooperate with your 'spouse' you will fail this assignment and that means you fail the class which means you must repeat the 12th grade. Do you understand me class?" Ms. Tendou said staring us down slowly

We all nodded dumbly at her

"Perfect, you can go now!" Ms. Tendou said cheerfully

* * *

**Later**

"Hey Inuyasha, stop it!!" I yelled as he tried to kiss me again

"Why, we _are_ married" Inuyasha whispered against my neck then licking me up to my chin

"Ew… Inuyasha!" I squealed as he licked me on my cheek but I quickly pushed him aside as I starting walking to the parking lot but was soon pushed up against the wall of the corner of the school with amber eyes staring at me

"Where you think your going?"

"Im going to Sango so she can drop me off home…" My cell phone rung loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. He grabbed my cell from my pocket and answered it

"Inuyasha, here"

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome's phone what your doing with it?" Sango said

"Oh sorry kagome and I are too busy having 'it' right now"

"INUYASHA!!"

"Hear that she cummed everywhere, so what you need"

"Just tell her I cant drop her off I'm going to drop off Miroku and Rin is with Sesshomaru and Ayame is with Koga so she cant go home can you drop her home safely please?"

"Yeah my wife is getting more anxious to go for round 2 anyway"

"INUYASHA!!"

"Oh oops make that round three"

"Ha ha very funny Inuyasha, just take good care of her bye"

"Yeah whatever"

"Inuyasha why did you say that…!?" I whined he picked me up bridal style and walked over to his car a white corvette

"Does it matter" He said as he opened the door and dropped me in the passenger seat and shut the door Inuyasha ran to his side, shut his door and started the engine and drove off

"Whats your address"

"Why should I tell you"

"Cause if you don't…you'll fail 12th grade, and me and you will have to do this again, maybe next time the guy your partner might rape you or…."

"Ok fine my address is 800 north west 8th street"

"Hmm… ok hold on, babe" Inuyasha said smirking

"BABE, how dare…ahhh" Inuyasha drove like a madman and I held on to my seat and pressed my back against the seat like crazy glue

"SLOW DOWN"

"No get used to it you will be driving with me for a whole year and im never letting you go anywhere without me"

"Protective much"

"We're here"

"finally" I yelled as I was about to open the door…

"Yeah yeah yeah, just get as much as you can and get your sexy ass back here"

"You aint touching this ass, ever!" I yelled in his face

Inuyasha captured my lips and took his damn sweet time

"I have a condom in my pocket, hurry up or Im taking you right here right now hard and fast" He said huskily in my ear licking the skin underneath it

"O…ok" I nodded dumbly as I opened the door never leaving his eyes

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy but I need to catch up on my Manga. So tell me what you think and please no Flames if you don't like it you should just leave and never come back. SO REVIEW, FAVORITE IT, AND ALERT IT, WHATEVER


End file.
